counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Motorcade Assault/Walkthrough
Objectives 1. Upon commander's signal, take out the lead car in convoy with LAW. 2. Suppress resistance. 3. Locate and eliminate VIP. 4. Provide cover for the ground team. 5. Eliminate VIP behind bulletproof glass. 6. Get to the extraction point. Walkthrough As the player starts the mission, he finds himself and his teammates taking cover to not reveal their presence to the terrorist transport trucks as watching from a platform above. Then, the player finds himself in a hallway with his teammates who are preparing their weapons to assassinate the VIP. You are given the following items: M72 LAW, AUG, Five-SeveN, Flashbang, Knife, Kevlar and almost all types of ammunition. You need to shoot the lead car as it arrives. At the commander’s signal, shoot the rocket at the lead car. As the enemies exit the 5.5 ton transport trucks, use your AUG to supress the resistance. The Five-SeveN is not reccomended to take down the enemies, as it deals a weak amount of damage, which is very ineffective. Do not be afraid, as the enemies will only attack your teammates. As you are done shooting down the enemies, two more enemies will appear as they open a gate to the left. There is a crate of some ammo. As you advance, your fellow commander has been shot down by a sniper. You need to advance and kill the following enemies. As an enemy opens a door leading indoors, there is a Wall attached medkit, necessary for health replenishment. Then an enemy with a Machete will attack you. There is a crate with 2 small boxes of 5.56 ammo for the AUG. Advance, and you should encounter an enemy with a Glock-18 on a lower platform. After you kill him, jump on the platform to yield a P228 and a Kevlar vest. Since no additional ammo appears in the level, save it as an emergency weapon, since ammo is found only for the Five-SeveN, M3, and the AUG. Jump on the wooden pillar and ascend up, just like a ladder. Press the button, and go through the previously locked gates. Then, you will encounter two enemies. As you go to the left, the room contains bulletproof glass and the enemy fire cannot shoot through it. At the left, there is a big box of 5.56 ammo for the AUG, a big box of 5.7mm ammo for the Five-SeveN, and a Wall attached medkit for necessary health replenishment. Get ready, as a terrorist will open the door. Kill all terrorists in the area. Go up the stairs in the front, and a terrorist with an MP5 will show up as well as a sniper from a church tower. You’ll need to jump on the ledge, and navigate it to the end and jump on the other side of the gate. You will obtain an M3 and a First Aid Kit. A group of terrorists will be camping in the area down the stairs. At the left, there is a small box of 5.56 NATO ammo and a small box of 12 gauge shells. Go down the stairs and into the sewers. A room on the right contains a terrorist and a Wall attached medkit. Go back, and kill all terrorists in the sewers. Go forward, through an opening at the left, go to the tunnel at right. Then, go to the left, and climb the ladder and keep on climbing until the sewerhole cover opens. Then, go forward. Shortly, at the left, there will be two terrorists and a large box of 5.56x45mm NATO ammo for the AUG, a large box of 5.7×28mm ammo for the Five-SeveN, a First Aid Kit, and a Kevlar vest. Go forward, kill the enemy snipers, and go to a tunnel at left. Then, go left again. At right, enemies can see you and will attack you. Watch out, as two enemies from behind will shortly attack you. Go to the right, and there are two First Aid Kits, a small box of 5.56x45mm NATO ammo, a small box of 5.7×28mm ammo, and a Scout. Use the Scout to kill the two sniper enemies above on the platform on top of you. Since the bridge has cracked, you’ll need to jump on the first boat, then the other boat. Don’t worry, because if you jump into the water, you can swim back to where you jumped and ascend up on the stairs from the water. Try not to drown in the water. Then, there is a box containing HE Grenades. Go to the VIP’s safe room, and throw the HE Grenade through the crack in the bulletproof glass. Then, take out your weapons, as enemies from the left will engage you. Go to the tunnel, to the left, and kill all the enemies with your AUG or Scout, since most enemies have snipers. Then, as you see the River boat where your teammates are, you have reached the extraction point and you have finished the mission. Category:Walkthrough